User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Oooh okay! Sorry about that. I don't normally use talk pages, I usually use message walls that's why I wasn't sure. I'll definitely get to work on my AU and post some pictures when I finish it. Let me know if you need any help with admins and what not, I'd be more than happy to help Mother-zombie (talk) 16:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I've been on the wiki recently and helping along, I've spruced up the main page and added some helping pages to get new users started. Is that OK if i did that? KarnivoreKiller (talk) 12:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion! I'll live up to my title as admin, thank you VERY much for the promo. KarnivoreKiller (talk) 16:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh!—wait, wut? Oh, I'm a rollbacker now. Thankee, I'll try to apply the abilities in the most useful manner by reverting vandal edits and the like. That Damn Sniper 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) HiRandommerc701 (talk) 18:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: 2nd Kaiju war okay, will do. War is from 2027 until 2055. Suggest all articles kept within that time period for now. Aticle won't appear straight away, as I'll be checking through all battles/incursions that have occured to add them to the timeline. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) What'st this about pages that don't conform to the MoS? They're all under construction at this time (ie not finished) and I can't see what's wrong with them, I've added construction templates and qill be fiunishing up the histories for Delta and Monarch soon. Slug gunner fan (talk) 13:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, I think a banning policy would be necessary, If you agree you have permission to use the one on my wiki: Link Slug gunner fan (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) BIONICLE Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute...Bionicle...zilla76? Bionicle? BIONICLE? As in as made by LEGO!!! 83 Please tell me I'm right! X3 Megidramon the Destroyer (talk) 02:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. You told me to look at the crossover policies regarding my Godzilla page and I couldn't find them. Were you talking about the Non Pacific Rim Pages Section. Because if that's what you were talking about, then I will gladly categorize it into the so-called "Non PR categories. Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster You mean you're going to delete GODZILLA? That realls stinks, man. I really wanted to set up a cool new story and continuity where Godzilla and the Jaegers cross paths and fight each other. Do you have to? Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster If that's the way it has to be. I guess I can live with that. Don't pay any attention to an opinon I posted on a forum. That was before I even SAW the message you just sent me. Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster. OK I understand. Cloverfield monster (talk) 13:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster All that aside, want to see my first Jaeger? Type in Precursor Danger in the search section. It's the first Precursor's Jaeger. Cloverfield monster (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Re: I am admin That's the third wiki now excluding mine! WOOHOO! I bet the odds were something like this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnFSb8xcmN4&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PL5FC8E20A4247BC9E